


~

by nekomaru (hoodiestitch)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Soft Hoshi Ryoma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestitch/pseuds/nekomaru
Summary: currently a work in progress!!!! :~3
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Gonta Gokuhara/Ryoma Hoshi, Gonta/Ryoma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	~

Everyone was gathered at the dining hall, for dinner at the late hour of 6:34 PM. Small chat filled the room, and the overall atmosphere of the dining hall was fairly positive, to say the least. A few classmates noticed Ryoma squeezing at his left ankle every now and then, and after some moments of staying silent about it, Kaede felt like it was at least worth a shot to ask.

“Ryoma-san, is… your leg okay?” she asked, the concern in her voice as clear as day.

He looked up. “Huh? Oh, uh… yeah. It’s just been hurting since last night,” he replied, massaging his ankle with his hand. Kaede leaned over and observed it from her seat. It was bruised. Nothing too urgent, but enough to raise some questions.

Kaede raised an eyebrow. “Do you know what happened to it?” she asked, looking down at the dark patch on Ryoma’s leg.

“Well, earlier this morning I decided to give the tennis court a go, y’know with all the robots and crap, but I twisted my ankle pretty badly. No worries, though,” he said, leaning back up and scratching his forehead with his usual blank expression.

“Beginning to regret not resting before walking around today. The walk from right outside the building to the dining hall hurt like a bitch,” he followed up in response with. Kaede attempted to offer help beforehand, but Ryoma respectfully declined, claiming he could make it back to the dormitories by himself. Some time had passed and everyone continued as if the conversation never happened. 

One by one, everyone had cleared up. After the last few people were leaving the dining hall, Ryoma attempted to stand and make his way back to the dorms. A few painful grunts from Ryoma alerted Gonta, as he was walking out.

“Huh…? Ryoma?” Gonta asked.

Ryoma looked up from the floor, doing his best not to lean too hard on his bruised foot. “Mmh?”

“Gonta heard Ryoma making sounds like he’s in pain. Is Ryoma alright?” Gonta asked, walking over and leaning down towards him slightly. Ryoma felt a sharp pain in his foot, so he just sat down on the floor to relieve the pressure on his feet. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. it’s just my foot, and I-”

“Did Ryoma get hurt? Can Gonta assist you?” He asked Ryoma.

Sitting on the floor, he bent his non-hurt leg up to his chin. “Not sure if I can make it back, but that doesn’t mean you should waste your time with something that’s my problem, you know?” he said back to him.

“Gonta will carry you back!” Gonta replied, his face lighting up. 

“Uhh… are you sure? I can just-”

Before Ryoma could even finish his sentence, Gonta swooped him off the ground, carrying him like a baby in his arms.

“Upsy-daisy…” Gonta grunted. Ryoma squirmed a little, but after a few seconds, he didn’t necessarily object. It had been a while where someone had touched him in a peaceful way. He felt himself sink into his arms as he was being carried back. His body smelt like a mixture of nature and citrus. And Ryoma couldn't help but notice how handsome Gonta looks from this angle.

_ Oh, shit.  _ _ Don’t catch feelings, don’t catch feelings, don’t catch feelings, just stay cool, _ he repeated in his head over and over. Ryoma had probably beaten the world record of catching feelings for someone the fastest. But, Ryoma just decided to calm himself and disregard it for now. For the sake of him not ruining everything so quickly.

Just as he was drowsing off into Gonta’s arms, a walk that felt like forever came to an end. Gonta approached the door to his room and set him down.

“Should… Gonta go inside and carry Ryoma to bed? Or should Gonta go back to his own room?” he wondered. Ryoma stood up, and got his key out of his jacket pocket and put it in the lock, letting himself in.

“I can make it to my bed fine. But, you can come in, haven’t had anybody stop by in a while,” he replied, letting Gonta inside. The two stepped in. Ryoma limped his way to his bed, and Gonta sat on the floor next to it.

“Gonta… you don’t have to sit on the floor, y’know?” he said to him, looking at the large man sitting with his knees touching his chin on his dormitory floor.

He answered in a cheery tone, “Oh, well… Gonta thinks it’s rude to use another person’s bed without permission, so Gonta is okay on the floor!” 

“Well, you can sit next to me… if you want to, of course,” he softly gushed to him, his cheeks turning a reddish-pink. Ryoma’s ‘cool’ and ‘chill’ persona was slipping, and his soft side was showing. Gonta’s face grew worried.

“Ryoma’s face is turning red, is Ryoma sick? Is Ryoma feeling okay?”

Ryoma himself didn’t even realize his face was turning red. This made his face redder. “Ghk- Yes, I’m okay, I just… do you wanna sit with me or not?” he panicked. Gonta stood up and placed his large hands on the sides of Ryoma’s face. His hands were large but gentle, and he felt nurtured by him. At this point, it felt like forever since someone cared this way for Ryoma. The way that Gonta held his face, and genuinely cared for him made Ryoma fall for him a little more. 

_ Dammit,  _ Ryoma thought in his head. How did he manage to get attached to this big dork  _ this _ fast?

“But… Ryoma’s face feels hot, why?”

“E… Enough questions, Gonta…! I’m just… sorry for all the trouble.”

Gonta looked a little confused for a moment. “Why is Ryoma sorry? Silly Ryoma-san!” he said, putting his hands to his waist as he sat down next to him. “There’s no need for Ryoma to be sorry, Gonta  _ offered _ to help you!”

“Right,” Ryoma muttered as he scratched the back of his head. A short silence fell between the two. 

Gonta got up. “Well, I suppose Gonta should be going to his dorm now,” he said, breaking the silence. Ryoma didn’t want him to leave just yet. He grabbed Gonta’s hand. 

“Wait-! I mean… you don’t have to leave just yet, you can stay and hang out here, I really don’t mind,” he mumbled, trying to keep his ‘chill’ persona intact. He wondered why he felt this way so fast, and why him of all people? Gonta sat back down as Ryoma brainstormed.

He enjoyed the touches. He enjoyed being nurtured. I guess it had been a really long time where someone had comforted him.

_ A long time since someone touched him and it didn’t hurt. _

That must be why he grew so fond of him so quickly. I suppose he subconsciously wanted someone to just show him kindness. But, no worrying about that now. They had to figure out what to do to pass the time. 

“Oh? What does Ryoma wanna do with Gonta?” Gonta asked him, putting his finger on his chin.

Looking desperately around his room, he took notice of a small, thin scrapbook that lies behind the foot of his bed. They could look through it together.

It contained pictures of cats. Kind of silly if you think about it, but it was for mostly comfort reasons. Ryoma loves cats and definitely misses interacting with them and seeing them for the most part. Sort of like a coping mechanism.

That's when Ryoma got an idea.

“Gonta, you like animals, right?”

He got a happy feeling in his chest when Ryoma asked that. “Well, Gonta mostly likes bugs, but Gonta loves all animals!”

He reached down and picked up the small booklet and opened it. Looking up at Gonta, he flips the book so he can look at it from where he was standing. Gonta leaned downward a tad and looked through the book, on its pages.

“Oh! Such cute cats!” Gonta exclaimed, sitting down next to Ryoma and leaning over him to see the scrapbook. Ryoma flipped to another cat-filled page and began to talk about his own cat for a little bit.

“I used to have a cat myself, but it’s with a buddy of mine now. I just look through this scrapbook whenever I miss seeing cats,” Ryoma told Gonta while crossing his legs with the booklet in his lap. Gonta flipped to the next page.

Gonta observed the pages. “If the book makes Ryoma happy, then Gonta thinks it’s a great idea to have it! Gonta doesn’t like to see his friends sad!”

Ryoma smiled.

“While we’re on the topic of, uh… creatures, you have anything on ya? I know you like bugs, 'n I feel like it’s worth sharing,” Ryoma sighed, whilst closing the booklet and throwing it onto the nightstand, where he knew where he could find it.

Gonta reached into his shirt pocket, right by his waist. He pulled out a small notebook and flipped it open to the first page.

“Whenever Gonta studies bugs he finds, he usually attempts to draw them! But Gonta isn’t the best drawer, so Gonta’s drawings aren’t very good,” he said a little hesitantly, scratching the side of his head. He handed the small notebook over to Ryoma, a little worried about what he would think of his drawings and his overall way of writing.

Ryoma flipped through the notebook. The pages contained drawings of bugs, their names, and a bunch of miscellaneous details about them. Ryoma felt that the drawings had a certain charm to them. As if a curious kid was drawing things he sees in the outdoors.

“Well, I think they’re… I think they’re neat,” he said after a few moments of flipping through the pages of the small, tattered notebook.  Gonta’s face turned a little red, flattered by his statement. “Really? Gonta thanks Ryoma... most people call Gonta’s drawings silly or that they aren't interested... it means a lot that Ryoma likes them!” Gonta replied to Ryoma. A couple of minutes of Gonta talking about his research, and Ryoma curiously listening, had passed.

Another short silence fell between the two once more. Not necessarily an awkward one, but more of a collective calm down moment.

Ryoma felt like he should ask something. 

“Well, uh… would you mind… helping me get around for the next few days? Just so I don’t gotta walk on a useless leg?” 

“Oh, yes! Gonta would love to help Ryoma!” Gonta had replied in a sweet tone.

Ryoma was a little taken aback that he said he would help more, even after today. But, yet again, it’s Gonta we’re talking about here. He’s the definition of “gentle giant”. What he was more concerned about was his ability to.

“You don’t have to just to make me feel better about myself. Just be honest, if you can’t carry me around then it’s okay.”

Gonta’s face looked a little confused. “But… Gonta wants to help Ryoma. Gonta loves carrying Ryoma around! Ryoma’s so adorable and lovely, why would Gonta not help Ryoma?” he had questioned him. Of course, Ryoma’s face turns a tad red, as he shivers for a second. He, of course, tries to hide it, as his soft side was being exposed once more.

“Beats me. I guess it’s not worth your time,” Ryoma had told him with a sigh.

“Huh? Any time with Ryoma is worth Gonta’s time! Gonta thinks Ryoma is very enjoyable to be around!” Gonta gushed, clapping his hands together softly. Ryoma scooted closer to him. Gonta got nervous.

“Thank you, Gonta.”

“Thank Gonta for what?”

Ryoma sighed. “For just spending time with me. Friendships aren’t my forte, but you’ve made it enjoyable so far. So, thanks for just not turning away.”

Gonta gave Ryoma a short hug. “Gonta’s glad he was able to make Ryoma happy!”

The hug made Ryoma feel so small. But, not in a bad way. In a way that made him feel protected by Gonta’s large body. It made him feel cared about. Afterall, Gonta was a whole 3 feet taller than him for god's sake.

I guess Ryoma just missed small gestures of friendliness and love such as that.

They both just giggled amongst one another a little bit, as Gonta got up towards the door. “ I'm gonna go to sleep soon. Goodnight, Ryoma san."

“I'll head to sleep too. Night, Gokuhara.”

The door clicked shut and Gonta shut the lights off on his way out for Ryoma, just so he didn't have to walk on his foot.

Ryoma sighed, and his mind went silent. as he dozed off.

_ Goodnight, world. _  
  



End file.
